Episode 69
Episode 69 (also known as The Drunken Galen Podcast) was an episode of Drunken Peasants. It featured the eighth appearance of Galen Hallcyon and the return of G Man. Although considered by some idiots to be among the worst of DP's episodes, it is not very different from other episodes. Galen has not appeared on the podcast since due to intense fan backlash. Highlights * Galen's "debate" with G Man * A video by Jaclyn Glenn. * Some stupid ads. Videos Played # ATHEISM IS A CULT: Bloodstain Lane vs Atheism # Transgender Teen Commits Suicide # Your Shakedown # Shoedini # Wobble Wag Giggle # Mr.Microphone # Tenga Egg # Sauna Pants # Cheers to You # Magic Bristle Gloves # Perfect Polly Start of the Show The show began regularly with an Audible trial ad and then the intro. Ben introduced himself as Brent Spiner and TJ introduced himself as Angry TJ. He was angry because Ben replaced the cover on his mic. Ben then played a Hey Scotty video, which got Scotty into an overblown rant about FakeSagan. Ben had a lot of videos lined up for Galen, but he was not able to appear at the start. The peasants shot the shit a while until Galen was able to show up, they then got into a video about some fat fuck who loves to shoot videos in portrait mode, and tried to argue the existence of a god by saying that a garbage can doesn't have a soul. Middle of the Show After the video, the peasants dove into the most notorious part of the show, where Galen began to read the article on Leelah Alcorn's suicide. Galen brought up that he was not mourning her loss and personally disagrees with her decision and suicide in general. He talked about his own life experiences relating to depression. Galen also states that religion is blameless, and that society is to blame for the issue. The peasants debated Galen regarding the issue, with both sides presenting some fair points. TJ then urged Galen to finish his argument and get into a video by Jaclyn Glenn on the subject. Galen and Scotty got into their own debate about Galen's high standards. They watched the video by Jaclyn and the peasants' responded before moving on, eventually leading to G Man's grand opening. G Man didn't have any idea who Leelah was so they decided to move onto a new topic. TJ requested one of G Man's classic arguments, the "You are your own God!" argument. G Man reiterated the argument for Galen, who was just trolling him being an idiot the entire time. The peasants then took a break. After it, Galen talked to some random fuck about music. End of the Show The peasants started the stupid ads segment. It included a machine that gets ketchup out of empty bottles which costs 180$, a stick to help you get your shoe on, a dog toy, a microphone, a sex toy, a pair of pants that costs 30$, a CD that tells you how awesome you are, a pair of gloves, a machine that butters your toast, a synthetic bird, and a BDSM mask. Quotes * "This is the kind of guy that sits around eating Baby Ruths, probably takes them out of his ass or something. He's just a fat pile of shit." - ''Galen's response to the garbage pail dude. * ''"I adore Scotty, I find that I have a lot of likenesses to Scotty." - Galen showing respect to Scotty after their debate. * "People worship cows, people worship cow dung. People worship cow urine." - G Man's flawless argument for theism. * "You are your own final authority, Galen! It's true! It's true!" - G Man's mindless horseshit. * "I'm going to go confront a garbage pail now and talk to it." - Some insane honky in Detroit. * "If Stevie's team lost, we could shove a broomstick up your ass." - Ben * "Is that a chicken sex toy?" - Jacob * "Amazing Atheist you owe me FIFTEEN MINUTES bed." - G Man whines about TJ not rap(e) battling him. Trivia * G Man showed he was an idiot (again) by confusing the Greek God, Pan, with the Disney character, Peter Pan. * 69 is a great number. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Galen Hallcyon Category:Episodes featuring G Man